CIUDAD PRISMATICA
by Hannabi77
Summary: Ese lugar era Ciudad Prismática. Y el sueño de Shijima, una simple pelo oscuro, era ser parte de ese lugar, siendo la primera oficial de policía de cabello negro. Lamentablemente, en su aventura descubre que su soñado lugar corre peligro, y con la ayuda de un no tan confiable pelirrojo, tratarán de salvar ese mundo. Naruto AU, GaaShiji, ShikaTema. Adaptación de Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

CIUDAD PRISMATICA.

SINOPSIS COMPLETA

En una realidad alterna, tu lugar en el mundo era casi siempre definido por tu color de cabello.

Los de cabello oscuro, tenían trabajos y vidas tranquilas, como oficinistas o granjeros, los rubios lideraban la política y las finanzas, los cenizos y castaños eran la fuerza militar que mantenían al mundo en paz. Se podría decir que era un perfecto equilibrio de no ser por la discriminación hacia las minorías, los pelirrojos, rosados, morados, verdes y entre otros.

Pero eso estaba cambiando de a poco. Existía un lugar donde todos podían ser, lo que quisieran, independiente de su color de pelo.

Ese lugar era Ciudad Prismática.

Y el sueño de Shijima, una simple pelo oscuro, era ser parte de ese lugar, siendo la primera oficial de policía de cabello negro.

Lamentablemente, en su aventura descubre que su soñado lugar corre peligro, y con la ayuda de un no tan confiable pelirrojo trataran de salvar ese mundo. Naruto AU, GaaShiji, ShikaTema.

Adaptación de Zootopia.

ANTES DE EMPEZAR, ACLARACIONES:

*Shijima es un personaje del universo Naruto, perteneciente a Sunagakure, con única aparición en la novela "Gaara Hiden". No es una Oc creada por mí, o algún otro fan shipper de Gaara. Es igual de canon, como cualquier otro personaje de Naruto, solo que no hay una imagen oficial de ella. Aclaro esto porque me llego un mensaje donde me decían que nunca escucharon de este "GaaraxOc" cuando no es parte de ese tipo de ships. Y su ship con Gaara seria "GaaShiji" abreviado.

*La personalidad de Gaara, como de algunos otros personajes que aparecerán, tendrán la personalidad invertida de "Road to ninja". Lo he preferido así, para que concuerde y con la adaptación.

* "Zootopia" es propiedad de Walt Disney, y NARUTO propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Créditos correspondientes a ambos, pero ojo, esta adaptación es de mi autoría.

PARTE 1

En un mundo alterno, muy diferente al que tú y yo conocemos, la humanidad vivía organizada por colores. Estos definían la vida de cada individuo.

Nuestra historia comienza, en un recóndito lugar rural, hogar de una de las protagonistas.

Las serranías, como se las conocía, era el lugar que hospedaba a la mayoría de las personas de pelo oscuro, en todo el mundo.

― En un pasado, cuando nosotros los humanos vivíamos en cavernas y según rumores, casi totalmente desnudos ―empezó a narrar la niña, desde un lado de la plataforma del teatro donde estaban―, los rubios, seguidos de los cenizos y pelirrojos, dominaban de forma tirana y agresiva, reprimiendo a los demás humanos…

Un niño rubio vestido de cavernícola salió al escenario, el cual trataba de asemejar a una jungla, ya que se encontraba decorada con cartón verde en forma de árboles, plantas y follaje. Correteaba a otro niño de cabello negro, quien tropezó, para que el primero lo alcanzase y fingiese herirlo a muerte con su mazo hecho de cartón y papel mache.

Acto seguido, el niño atacado sacaba serpentinas rojas desde su improvisado traje de cavernícola, para dar a entender que era sangre.

― Uh… ahhg… ―articuló teatralmente, mientras se retorcía de forma exagerada, para luego quedar quieto enfrente del rubio―. Muerte… ―terminó soltando como cierre.

― Este hubiese sido el final de Hyun hoy ―siguió narrando la niña, agregándose al escenario―, pero… los humanos evolucionamos ―hizo una señal para que los otros niños que ayudaban con la escenografía, tocaran en el piano del edificio, música de ambiente emotivo y soltaran una caja liviana encima de ellos que llevaba escrito en letras grandes la palabra "EVOLUCION" seguida de "CIUDAD PRISMATICA", ocultándolos por unos segundos, para luego resurgir―, y si bien aún hay roces ocasionales entre colores, hay un lugar en el mundo donde podemos ser ¡Lo que queramos!

El niño que hacía de víctima, ahora se levantaba.

― Así es, ya no soy un humano indefenso, todo lo contrario ―se rasgó el vestuario de cavernícola, para aparecer en traje de oficina―, defenderé a otros con mi inteligencia siendo abogado…

― Y yo ya no tendré que ser un temible rubio toda la vida ―le siguió el primer niño, soltando su mazo y también quitándose su atuendo, para cambiar a un traje blanco de gala―, haré que los demás humanos se acerquen a mí por voluntad propia, ya que sueño ser un futuro alcalde de Serranía.

Entonces la niña que narraba, quiso agregarse a la noción, sacándose la capa que la cubría por completo, para mostrar un uniforme azul.

― Y yo sueño ser… ¡Oficial de policía! ―dijo emotiva, mientras el telón empezaba a taparlos, denotando que era el final de la obra teatral―. Gracias por vernos, que tengan linda tarde.

El público, en su mayoría obviamente de pelos oscuros, habían observado en silencio la obra, con cierta ansiedad y miedo, para luego soltar a risas por el final, por los menos los niños, ya que los adultos se limitaron a aplaudir más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

La niña, luego de minutos, dejó a sus compañeros de teatro, para reunirse con sus padres, aun vestida como una pequeña policía.

― Un pelo negro de policía, vaya que hoy si te desvariaste, Houki ―expresó de forma burlona, Sasori, un pelirrojo de la comarca, que siempre andaba acompañado con su pandilla de rojizos y rubios brabucones.

― Tal vez lo que dije no es fácil de asimilar para mentes pequeñas como la tuya, Sasori de la Arena roja ―le respondió sin miedo la niña, cruzando por su lado―. Y eso es algo decepcionante, ya que se supone que los rojizos a pesar de su mala fama, son muy listos ¿no?

Todos los niños que estaban presentes soltaron a risa por la forma en que lo acalló.

El pelirrojo pensó en agarrarla para vengarse, más desistió y se marchó con su banda.

Llegó ande sus padres, quienes la esperaban con sus cinco hermanos menores.

― Hola papá, mamá, hermanos… ¿Qué les pareció mi obra? Yo fui la guionista.

Ambos padres se miraron por unos segundos, como si intercambiasen palabras de forma mental.

― ¡A mí me gustó mucho, hermana! ―soltó Hakuto, su única hermana menor mujer―, eso de la sangre y la evolución, fue épico… ¿En verdad piensas ser policía?

― Si, así es ―dijo la niña con seguridad.

― Oh… pero papá dijo que no existen los policías de cabello negro…

― Hija, vámonos yendo, tengo que abrir la tienda ―su madre la interrumpió, para luego tomarla de la mano y marcharse junto con sus otros hermanos menores―, Tu papá y Shijima nos alcanzarán luego.

Ya una vez solos, su padre tomó a la niña de la mano para no perderla por la conglomerada feria que había ese día, fuera de su escuela.

― Shijima ¿quieres un helado? ―le ofreció al pasar por una de las tantas tiendas de comida que había en el lugar.

La pequeña asintió.

Ya sentados en una banca, mientras disfrutaban del sol de la tarde, padre e hija comenzaron a hablar.

― Sabes, me alegra que tengas sueños, Shijima ―comenzó diciendo su mayor―. Tu mamá y yo teníamos sueños también cuando éramos niños. Sueños muy locos de verdad…

― ¿En serio? ¿Tener una tienda de frutas y verduras es un sueño loco? ―inquirió la niña, apartando la vista de su helado, para concentrarse en mirar a su padre.

― ¿Qué? Por su puesto que no ―sonrió este, mas su expresión cambió a una seria al cabo de unos segundos―. Mira hija… ―titubeo por un rato, ya que en el fondo sintió un leve recuerdo, de cómo su padre había tenido la misma charla con él, en un pasado―, tener sueños no es malo, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que vivimos en una sociedad organizada, tienes que forjarte sueños realistas, ya va siendo hora de que pongas los pies en la tierra…

― Pero mi sueño es realista ―respondió Shijima, cambiando su semblante alegre a uno más serio―. Cientos de policías se gradúan cada año, cuando tenga edad, no desaparecerán…

― Sé que no lo harán, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero, tu obra de teatro, tú mismo debes ya entenderlo…

― Dices que ¿por ser alguien de cabello negro no puedo ser policía? ―escupió de forma directa la niña, con una expresión indignada en su rostro―. No, no acepto eso. Los tiempos están cambiando, todos lo saben, ya no hay solo policías castaños y cenizos, el otro día pudimos ver en las noticias que un nuevo escuadrón de policías rubios se graduaría de la academia. Ahora es un rubio, en algún momento alguien de cabello oscuro…

― Los rubios son diferentes, hija, por favor compréndelo ―le interrumpió su padre, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro―. La vida de un policía está llena de emociones fuertes y peligros. Es ideal para los humanos cenizos, castaños y hasta rubios, pero nosotros no somos igual a ellos. Nuestra genética no es apta para esa calidad de vida. Lo mejor es que vivamos en tranquilidad y de forma cómoda. Mira, comprendo si no quieres trabajar en la granja familiar como nosotros, o tus abuelos y tíos, pero puedes tomar otras opciones, en el centro de la serranía, por ejemplo ―trató de animarla―, eres muy inteligente, no te costará encontrar trabajo de oficinista cuando crezcas…

― No… yo no quiero eso. Mi sueño es ser una oficial de policía. No es que sienta indigno el trabajo que hace nuestra familia, pero no es algo en lo que quiero dedicar mi vida…

― Shijima… entiéndelo, no hay oficiales hombres de cabello oscuro y menos probable será que existan oficiales mujeres ―su padre insistió, manteniendo una voz tranquila, ya que no quería regañarla o hacerla sentir mal― solo quiero evitar a que te decepciones, cuando lo intentes y no lo logres…

― Pues, si no hay oficiales de pelo negro, yo deberé ser la primera, no me importa cuántas veces me rechacen, lo seguiré intentando, las veces que sean necesarias ―la pequeña se levantó de la banca con decisión, aunque en el fondo se sentí triste de que su padre no lograse entenderla.

Sin querer, tumbó su helado, al ser empujada por un grupo de chicos que pasaron a su lado.

― Oh, lo siento…

― Descuida, no fue culpa tuya ―emitió su padre, mientras también se levantaba―. Ya es hora de que volvamos a casa, no podemos dejar tanto tiempo sola a tu madre con tus traviesos hermanos, hablaremos un poco más del tema luego. Espérame un momento aquí sentada, te compraré otro helado.

―Hum, gracias.

Shijima volvió a sentarse en la banca, mientras veía a su padre alejarse.

A pesar de ser solo una niña, ya tenía una convicción fuerte hacia sus ideales.

Estaba a punto de perderse en sus pensamientos y planificar alguna forma de hacer que su padre ya no insistiese con el tema, cuando vio a Sasori con su grupo, siguiendo a unos niños menores a ellos.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, se levantó y los siguió.

Caminó de forma escurridiza entre la multitud, para evitar perderles de vista.

Cuando por fin dio con ellos, pudo confirmar sus mayores sospechas.

― Sasori, devuélvenos eso, ¡no es tuyo! ―le reclamaba uno de los niños, con miedo, mientras los demás se encontraban aterrorizados ocultándose detrás suyos.

― Hablas en tiempo pasado, ahora estos boletos son míos ―le respondió el pelirrojo, para luego empujarlo, haciendo que se cayese al suelo, junto con los niños que tenía detrás―, ¿Por qué no se van a lloriquear a sus casas?, como los "pelinegros" que son ―soltó con burla, riéndose junto a su pandilla.

Ella no soportaba la injusticia.

Frunció su rostro y se agregó a escena.

― Es de cobardes enfrentarse a niños menores, devuélvele sus boletos y haré como que nunca vi esto ―dijo firmemente acercándose a ellos, extendiendo su mano para que le diese los boletos.

― Te advierto que hace minutos atrás no te hice nada porque eres una niña estúpida, no vengas a hacerte la heroína donde no debes, perdedora ¿No deberías estar en tu granja, ayudando a tus padres con tus apestosas verduras? ―sugirió Sasori, mientras se acercaba más a ella, con la intención de intimidarla.

― Te lo advierto, si no me das esos boletos y te marchas ahora mismo con tu grupo, van a arrepentirse…

― ¿En serio? Quiero ver eso ―la retó.

Acto seguido, puso los boletos en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa, para luego empujarla, haciendo que también cayese sentada al suelo.

Shijima sintió pánico por unos segundos. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a alguien mayor. Su rostro se tornó ligeramente con miedo.

― Uy mírenla, tiene miedo, está por llorar… ―soltó con gracia otro de la pandilla

― ¿Qué pasa bebé miedosa? Tú mismo lo has dicho en tu horrible obra ―Sasori se inclinó hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona y triunfante―. Los pelirrojos en el pasado también éramos "salvajes" ese instinto sigue en nuestro adna…

― Ah… creo que se dice "ADN", Sasori… ―aclaró un rubio de su grupo.

― Cállate, nunca me corrijas Deidara ―le respondió el pelirrojo, mirándolo molesto de reojo, para luego seguir intimidando a la Houki.

Pero esta no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

― No te tengo miedo ―enunció con firmeza, levantándose del suelo.

― Entonces supongo que puedes aguantar otro de estos…

Sasori se abalanzó sobre ella, con la intensión de empujarla de nuevo, pero esta reacciono rápido y aprovecho su acercamiento para darle un puñete limpio en el mentón.

Este soltó un ligero quejido por el dolor, para luego dar un paso atrás y verificar el daño recibido.

El golpe había hecho que se mordiese parte interna de su boca, haciéndolo sangrar de forma ligera.

― ¡Sasori, estas sangrando! ―arremetió asombrado Deidara, acercándose a él.

Pero este le empujó a un lado, para volver a concentrarse en la Houki.

― Tu no entiendes cuando renunciar ¿o sí? ―le gruñó con rabia, para luego darle una bofetada, en su mejilla, tumbándola al suelo nuevamente.

Los niños que están detrás, aun sentados en el suelo, gritaron asustados.

Shijima se agarró su mejilla, la cual estaba roja por la cachetada.

Sasori se agacho, apoyando su mano en su rostro, para mantenerla en el suelo.

― Ey, Sasori, déjala, los mayores nos castigaran si le hacemos algo mas ―soltó uno de su grupo, un tanto preocupado.

― ¡Cállense cobardes! ―les grito, para luego volver a centrarse en Shijima―. Recuerda bien este momento, pelinegra estúpida. Tú nunca podrás aspirar a algo más que ser una inútil y boba granjera.

Soltó una risotada, para luego irse con su grupo, dejándola sola con los demás niños.

― Cielos ¿Estas bien Shijima? ―dijo uno de los niños que se acercaron a ella, mientras la ayudaban en levantarse.

― Si, no te preocupes, ten ―le respondió mientras le entregaba los boletos que le había logrado quitar al pelirrojo sin que este se diese cuenta.

― Oh, muchísimas gracias, eres increíble ―dijo agradecido el niño, aceptando los boletos.

― Si, ese Sasori no tiene idea de lo que dice… ―objetó otro de ellos.

― No, en parte tiene razón ―le interrumpió ella, mientras levantaba sus lentes que se habían caído en el suelo y se los ponía de nuevo―. No sé cuándo renunciar ―remató mientras una nueva mirada decidida y firme nacía en su rostro.

Doce años después.

La instructora Tenten gruñía como si no hubiese un mañana, a los cadetes de nuevo ingreso. Quienes la seguían a trote rápido, siendo Shijima la última de la tropa, debido a que era la más pequeña de todos los postulantes.

― Ciudad Prismática no es el tierno país que le pintan en la televisión ―soltó con seriedad mientras se acomodaba la gorra de coatch que resguardaba su castaño cabello―, si son débiles, adivinen que… ¡Los aniquilarán!

Ciudad Prismática con el pasar de los años, había tenido un gran avance con la inclusión de los sectores externos. Pero al ser una ciudad llena de diversidad, su ambiente era mucho muy diferente al de otras regiones, ya que se podía encontrar las 4 estaciones ambientales juntas, para mantener a sus habitantes lo más cómodos posibles.

Los entrenamientos fueron muy duros para Shijima.

En especial porque su entrenadora estaba encima de ella cada que podía.

― ¡Mas rápido Houki! Tus compañeros te llevan varios minutos de ventaja ¡Mas rápido he dicho!

Debían saltar las cuerdas, luego de haber corrido por más de una hora; si fallabas caías al fango que había debajo de estas.

Shijima se ganó varios spas de barro gracias a ello.

El saltar/trepar murallas de gran altura eran otro gran desafío.

No era de gran estatura y por más impulso que tomase, no lograba aferrarse a estas.

Y ni hablar de los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Esos días despertaba más en la enfermería debido a que la noqueaban con facilidad, ya que sus compañeros eran cenizos, castaños y algunos rubios de gran tamaño y musculatura.

― Deberías rendirte e irte a casa torpe cuatrojos granjera ―le dijo varias veces la entrenadora, en especial cuando la veía fallar.

― Jamás ha habido policías de cabello oscuro y jamás lo habrán.

― Es inútil, vete a casa "pelinegra".

Fueron unas de las tantas oraciones "motivadoras" que le dedicaban en la academia.

Pero no se dio por vencido.

Jamás dejaría que otros definiesen de lo que estaba hecho, o lo que podía o no podía hacer.

Entonces fue que convirtió su desventaja en habilidad.

Ejercitó hasta desfallecer, convirtió su flaqueza en fortaleza.

Si, la naturaleza no la había dotado con fuerza, pero si con una agilidad y pensar mental superior.

Descubrió que, en las cuerdas, no necesitaba fuerza, si no rapidez para no caer en el lodo.

Aprendió a usar la fuerza de su oponente en su propia contra.

Lentamente, los "vete a casa" de su entrenadora, se convirtieron en un "nada mal Houki, sigue así".

Luego del tiempo, la graduación llegó.

El mismísimo alcalde de Ciudad Prismática, Ai, un enorme rubio de dos metros, piel morena y la voz más gruesa que se pudiese escuchar, se había dado cita al evento, junto a su vice-alcaldesa, para presenciar un hito en la historia de la humanidad.

― Con honor, como parte de nuestro proyecto de inclusión de colores, me complace presentar al mundo a nuestro primer graduado de cabello negro, graduada con honores, siendo la primera estudiante de su clase, la oficial Houki Shijima…

Frente ante tantas cámaras de prensa, Shijima subió al estrado, para recibir su insignia dorada de policía, mientras todos los presentes empezaban a aplaudir, incluyendo entre ellos a sus padres, quienes estaban acompañados con sus ahora doce hermanos menores.

― Despierta Hyuga ―le murmuró por lo bajo Ai, a su compañera, quien parecía ser media tímida y se encontraba en silencio a un lado suyo―, no olvides la placa…

― Oh, si… es cierto… disculpen… ―soltó apenada esta, para correr de forma graciosa ante la Houki, para ponerle su insignia dorada que la acreditaba oficialmente como policía―. Felicidades, oficial Houki…

― Muchas gracias vice alcaldesa ―le respondió esta, con orgullo―, no los desilusionaré, este ha sido mi sueño desde niña ―terminó diciendo eso en susurro.

― No lo dudo, esta es una victoria, para nosotros, los de pelo oscuro, debemos apoyarnos ―señaló la vice, con una sonrisa sincera.

― Si, muy emotivo, Hinata, hazme espacio ―la interrumpió Ai, volviéndola a ubicar detrás de él, para posar ante las cámaras, con la nueva oficial a su lado derecho.

― Bien oficial Houki, enseña los dientes…

Los tres sonrieron posando para las luces de los flashes.

El tren avanzaba a gran velocidad, Shijima observaba por la ventana, con una gran expresión de felicidad.

Había sido asignada al corazón de Ciudad prismática, el precinto uno, centro de la ciudad.

Le fue algo difícil tener que despedirse de su familia, en la Serranía. Mas, ahora ellos comprendían su ideal y habían cedido a apoyarla.

Su padre lloró al verla partir, mientras su madre le había armado una maleta llena de comida.

― Por favor, ten cuidado con los pelirrojos ―recordó que le dijo, mientras le regalaba un paralizador portátil.

Era cierto, desde aquella tarde en que llegó a su casa sola, con una mejilla roja debido a su pelea con Sasori, sus padres habían creado cierto repelo hacia los pelirrojos.

― Papá, teníamos nueve años. Sasori era un tonto, que casualmente era un pelirrojo, yo conozco a pelos oscuros que son brabucones ―seguía recordando la charla con sus padres, mientras escuchaba en sus audífonos a una cantante famosa que vivía justo en Ciudad Prismática.

Fue una experiencia única cuando llegó a la estación, y el trayecto al edificio donde alquilaría una habitación.

Nunca había visto a tantas personas de colores de cabello diferentes, andar de lo más común, viviendo sus vidas.

Estaba punto de abrir la puerta de lo que sería su pequeño departamento cuando vio cruzar a sus vecinos, un pelo negro, una pelirroja, un albino y un rubio, cargados con compras de supermercado.

― Oh, hola ―los saludó efusivamente―, soy Shijima, su nueva vecina.

― ¿A sí? Pues somos ruidosos…

― Si, no esperes una disculpa por parte de nosotros…

Fueron las únicas dos oraciones que le dedicaron, para luego encerrarse en el departamento de a lado.

Al día siguiente, siendo su primer día, se presentó a la jefatura de policías.

Un regordete castaño, con remolinos en sus mejillas y una amigable hambre la atendieron.

Llegó al lugar de reunión de los oficiales.

El capitán entró junto con ella.

Era un hombre de tamaño promedio, cabello cenizo, mirada adormilada y unas mascara oscura ocultaba la mitad baja de su rostro

El alboroto de sus demás compañeros se acallo apenas lo vieron.

― Bien, veo que tenemos una cara nueva por acá… ―soltó con tranquilidad, mientras le hacia una seña a Shijima para que se sentase―. No disponemos de mucho tiempo hoy, así que no habrá presentaciones. Tengo al alcalde encima mío con el caso de los rubios "agresivos" desaparecidos…

El proyector de la sala empezó a funcionar, mostrando detrás suyo la imagen de las víctimas.

― Así que nos enfocaremos en eso…

Empezó a nombrar a todos los presentes, y en grupos de a dos, les daba un folder y se iban retirando.

Al final, solo quedó Shijima, quien al principio se mostró emocionada por los casos, mas termino preocupada al ver que no fue llamada a ninguno.

― Señor, señor, espere… ¿Qué haré yo entonces? ―expresó al ver que este se estaba retirando en silencio sin decirle nada.

― Ah, sí, me olvide de ti, disculpa, me cuesta adaptar a los nuevos ―se excusó―, he… parquímetros, zona norte, trata de no perder los conos de tránsito. Tu antecesor repartía cien multas al día, a ver si puedes superarlo…

― ¿Qué? Señor, deténgase, yo fui la mejor de mi clase, puedo encargarme de algo más avanzado que ser policía de parquímetros, señor…

Pero el cenizo no la escuchó y salió del lugar.

Estaba un tanto molesta, pero supuso que era así para todos, ahora tenía que empezar a ganarse respeto de todos ahí, de nuevo, desde cero.

¿Cien multas al día? Hum, yo haré doscientas… hasta el medio día ―murmuró para sí, a modo de meta.

A sí que se dispuso a partir a su zona asignada, en un ridículo y pequeño auto amarillo de tránsito, de un solo pasajero.

El trabajo era demasiado sencillo, incluso aburrido.

Hasta el media día, superó su propio record impuesto, aun número de trecientas multas.

Estaba a punto de guardar los conos de transito que había sacado para señalizar su auto, e irse a almorzar, cuando desde la vereda donde estaba, vio entrar a un sujeto pelirrojo de apariencia sospechosa, trayendo consigo una carriola, a la pastelería que había en frente.

Apagó el motor de su auto y se dirigió al lugar, guiada por su curiosa intuición.

Jamás pensó que ese acto seria el estallante de un problema mucho mayor, que la obligaría a tener que congeniar con aquel pelirrojo sospechoso.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Una nueva historia GaaShiji comienza, y esta vez prometo hacerla no tan larga, de unos cinco capítulos máximo :´v.**

 **La hermosa portada fue hecha por mi amigo "Leonardo Amaya – Dibujos", pueden encontrar su página en Facebook.**

 **¿Fans del GaaShiji? Entonces no te olvides seguir la página "Yo quiero GaaraxShijima canon" en Facebook y twitter.**


	2. Capitulo 2

CIUDAD PRISMATICA

PARTE 2

Con recato, se acercó a la pastelería, para detenerse en la entrada de esta y examinar la situación.

Ella no guardó nunca resentimiento ante los pelirrojos, a pesar de haber conocido a Sasori. Pero el manual oficial del policía, ordenaba investigar y cerciorar que nada pasaba, cada que viesen a uno de estos rondar por áreas que no le correspondían.

― Te he dicho que no pienso venderte nada. Largo de aquí ―expresó el que atendía el lugar.

― Si, ¡fuera! Detienes la fila, pelirrojo ―agregó uno de los clientes, que estaban haciendo fila detrás del mencionado.

El pequeño que estaba acompañándolo, soltó a llorar debido al entorno hostil que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

Houki no necesitó observar más.

Era claro lo que debía hacer.

― Disculpen ¿Qué problemas tenemos acá? ―dijo agregándose a escena.

― Hey reparte multas, no te metas ―le respondió el dueño del local, alterado―, si quieres comprar algo, a la fila, aquí no hay favoritismos…

― Señor, primero que nada, también soy policía ―le cortó Shijima con voz seria y calmada, mientras abría una de las alas de su chaleco naranja de inspector de parquímetros, para mostrarle su dorada placa―. Y segundo, he estado observando la situación, y a modo de asegurar mis fuentes debo preguntar ¿Por qué no quiere venderle alguno de sus productos a este ciudadano? ― terminó inquiriendo mientras miraba por un instante al pelirrojo, de uno ochenta de estatura, tez blanca, ojos verdes, camisa verde agua con corbata morada a rayas suelta, y pantalón de vestir color gris, quien había dejado su carriola a un lado y ahora agarraba a su pequeño acompañante de una mano.

― ¿Qué porque no quiero venderle? Míralo ¡es un pelirrojo! No son de fiar, seguro piensa estafarme o algo parecido, además no quiero que me vinculen con él ―protestó el vendedor, posando con fuerza sus puños en el aparador que tenía delante, como mostrador―. Además, ¿Por qué viene aquí? ¡Que no hay pastelerías por la zona en que viven los pelirrojos?

― Comprendo sus puntos señor, pero le debo recordar que vivimos en un mundo de leyes. La discriminación de razas se considera un delito, mucho más estando en Ciudad Prismática, símbolo de la equidad ― explicó Shijima, mientras sacaba su copia oficial de la constitución, de tamaño bolsillo y se lo extendía al vendedor, para que este lo tomase y lo leyese por sí mismo―. Sobre su último punto, también tengo interés en su respuesta ―miró al pelirrojo, esperando a que este se explicase.

― Sí, es cierto, cerca de casa hay pastelerías... ―comenzó a hablar este, calmado, tal vez para no agobiar más al niño que lo acompañaba―, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi niño especial, y quería comprarle algo igual de especial para él, y llegué aquí por recomendaciones de sus clientes…

El niño, que no parecía tener más de siete años, se acercó más a su padre y lo abrazó de lado, poniendo una carita triste.

El vendedor soltó un bufido de cansancio, mientras blanqueaba los ojos hacia otro lado.

― Bien, ahora que todo está esclarecido, y veo que no tiene dudas ―se dirigió al vendedor―. Podría pasar por alto este caso de discriminación, y dejarle solo un volante como advertencia, si acepta venderle a este gentil señor y su hijo un… ¿Qué querían?

― Un Giga pastel ¿Puede?

Todos, incluyendo los clientes, que se habían limitado a observar en silencio, miraron expectantes al vendedor.

― Ay, está bien, son cuarenta y cinco dólares ―respondió resignado este.

― Se lo agradezco señor, en verdad ―expresó agradecido el pelirrojo, mientras metía una mano a su bolsillo, para luego palidecer―. Oh… no… no puede ser… no traje mi billetera, en serio que incomodo momento ― soltó una risa de agobio―. Y creer que cruzamos media ciudad en vano… Perdería hasta mi cabeza si no estuviera pegada a mí, no exagero… ―se inclinó de rodillas, para ver a su hijo a los ojos―. Lo siento pequeño, no vayas a odiarme por no poder comprarte el pastel de cumpleaños que tanto deseas. Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya hemos molestado demasiado…

El pequeño tomó sus manos y resignado lo siguió con una expresión decaída.

Shijima los miró un instante con pena, para luego reaccionar.

― Quédese con el cambio ―soltó en el mostrador un billete de cincuenta dólares.

― Oficial, le agradezco tanto, en serio ―expresó el pelirrojo, mientras empujaba el carrito que llevaba encima el Giga pastel, y el pequeño se había aferrado a la mano de la policía que los acompañaba fuera de la pastelería―, fue tan gentil ¿Cómo puedo pagarle?

― Oh, no es nada, tómelo como un regalo ―respondió Houki, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, con su otra mano libre―. Me indigna ver a las personas ser tan discriminadoras con los que son minoría de color, como los pelirrojo. Quiero decirte que eres un gran padre, y de buen hablar, que no se limita a hacer cosas cuando se trata de su hijo. Es algo admirable.

― Es el mejor elogio que me han dado en tiempo. Es raro que no me traten con superioridad, ¿oficial…?

― Houki. ¿Y usted?

― Gaara y mi pequeño, se llama Shinki ―indicó el pelirrojo, mientras el pequeño se acercaba a él, para seguirlo―. Quien sin duda, hoy tendrá un buen cumpleaños…

El pequeño que era de cabello castaño muy oscuro, esbozó una gran sonrisa, para luego adelantarse a su padre y caminar contento.

La oficial se despidió de ambos, para proseguir con su trabajo.

Su hora de descanso estaba a punto de terminar y no había comido nada.

Las horas que le restaban pasaron a buen ritmo.

Dejó la última infracción en el parabrisas de un auto, cuando la alarma de su reloj sonó, informándole que había terminado su horario.

Había recorrido más de veinte manzanas. Guardó los conos de tránsito y su máquina de multas, en su pequeño auto sin puertas.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando vio al pequeño castaño con el que se había cruzado al medio día, pensaba saludarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que estaba llevando a cuestas un pastel similar al que le había regalado ella, mientras una señora lo despedía diciendo "disfruta tu regalo pequeño".

Lo siguió con la mirada, para luego ver como este metía el enorme pastel en una vieja camioneta, que conducía el pelirrojo, que tenía los faroles rotos y el caño de escape sin filtro.

Volvió a su auto apresurada, encendió el motor y los siguió decidida.

Ciudad prismática estaba dividida en más de seis secciones. Todas con un hábitat diferente, para mantener cómodos a sus habitantes. Las Rocas, Desierto, Nevada, Jungla, Pampa y Metropolita eran estas.

Se encontraban en metropolita, siguió la camioneta, cruzando las rocas, par al fin detenerse en algún lugar vacío de Nevada.

El pelirrojo y su pequeño cómplice cortaron en porciones los enormes pasteles, uno haciendo pequeños huecos en la nieva, dejando palitos en cada una, para que el otro pusiese las porciones de tortas.

Esperaban a que estos se congelasen, formando unos pequeños aperitivos helados. Los cuales ordenaron en cajas y volvieron a transportar a Metropolita, para exponer en una pequeña mesa en la calle.

Justo para la hora de salida de los empleados de oficinas.

Muy oportuno, ya que la mayoría eran de cabello oscuro y como tal, adictos a los dulces.

Una buena venta sin duda.

Shijima frunció su ceño, completamente molesta.

No podía creer que había sido timada.

― Bien, aquí tienes tu parte, intenta mañana no llegar tarde ―le dijo el pelirrojo a su pequeño socio, quien metía el dinero a su bolsillo, para luego sacar unas gafas negras enormes, del mismo lugar y ponérselas.

― Si, como digas viejo, ―le respondió, con una voz distinta a la de un niño, para luego subirse solo a la camioneta y encender el motor de esta.

― Te he dicho que no me llames así ―protestó―. ¿Te iras sin darle un abrazo a tu padre? ―remató diciendo el rojizo con tono burlón.

― Púdrete viejo, chao ―escupió el otro, para luego irse conduciendo.

― Apenas es un enano adolescente, pero ya es muy gruñón… ―murmuró con gracia este, fijando su mirada en la camioneta que desaparecía, mientras se terminaba de comer la última golosina que le había quedado.

― ¡Vaya, yo te defiendo, y tú solo mientes! ―expresó Houki enojada, encarándolo de frente―. Pelirrojo charlatán…

Este volteó a verla, primero con una cara de asombro, más se relajó a los segundos, cambiándola por una que expresaba sarcasmo.

― Es una treta, enana ―le respondió con su verdadera voz, la cual era grave y un poco hostil―. Pero yo no te mentí, el si ―agregó, apuntando a su derecha, con su mano libre.

Shijima volteó para ver a quien apuntaba, para luego darse cuenta que la había vuelto a hacer caer en sus trampas, al huir, estando ya a casi diez metros de distancia.

Corrió hacia él, hasta alcanzarlo.

― ¡Quieto ahí farsante! Detente, estas arrestado ―se detuvo frente suyo a modo de pararlo.

― ¿En serio? ¿Bajo qué cargos? ¿Herir tus sentimientos? ―soltó con tono burlón.

― No te hagas el gracioso, vender sin un permiso, transportar entre secciones y estafa…

― Tengo permiso y recibo de productos declarados ―la interrumpió, mientras fugazmente le mostraba las credenciales que guardaba en sus bolsillos―, y sobre la estafa, te recuerdo que fuiste tú, en tus plenos derechos mentales, al igual que los demás ingenuos, quien me regalo el producto, no se los robé ni nada por el estilo… Deberías tener cuidado de lo que dices, yo si podría demandarte por falso testimonio, cuídate…

No se detuvo y la rodeo, para seguir su camino.

Shijima siguió sus pasos, sin darse por vencido.

― Soy intocable pelinegra tonta, no deberías perder tu tiempo conmigo, trabajo en esto desde hace mucho…

― Hey, primero que nada, abstente de llamarme tonta…

― Perdón, pero como quieres que te llame, siendo una, cabello oscuro que parece oficinista en disfraz de policía, que seguro viene de algún pueblo pequeño…

― ¿Qué? ¡Te equivocas! No es mi caso, yo vengo de Serranía, la capital de los cabellos oscuros, y no, nunca fui oficinista, mi familia es granjera…

― ¿Serranía? Está bien, reescribiendo entonces. Dime si no te suena esta historia ―el rojizo aceleró su paso para tratar de dejarla, pera esta siguió a su lado―. Primera escena: Una granjera ingenua, con notas altas al igual que su ego y confianza, decide mudarse a Ciudad Prismática, creyendo que aquí todos los humanos son amigos y cantan pop, pero adivina que… Segunda escena: descubre que la realidad no es igual como en los carteles y su sueño de ser una policía con honores se derrumba al ver que la congelan en un puesto sin futuro como es el de reparte multas y… última escena: A nadie le importan sus sueños, y sus sueños mueren, sufre una caída emocional y literal, para terminar viviendo debajo de un puente, con la única opción de volver ande sus padres en Serranía, para pasar su vida sembrando verduras apestosas…

Se detuvo al decir eso último, para girar hacia atrás y mirar a la oficial que la seguía a menos de un metro, encogiendo sus hombros por un momento como señal de resignación dedicándole una mirada indiferente.

Shijima se quedó petrificada, pero con una expresión mucho más molesta en su rostro.

El rojizo, al ver que no respondía, continuó con su camino, doblando en una esquina.

La oscura reaccionó y volvió a seguirlo, pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina, casi fue chocada con un alto y corpulento rubio que iba en dirección contraria. De no ser por sus buenos reflejos, la hubiera tumbado al suelo.

― Ten cuidado, no solo estarán aplastando tus sueños… ―escuchó a la distancia, palabras del pelirrojo.

― Óyeme bien ―le respondió está volviendo alcanzarlo, y parándose en frente, deteniéndolo en su andar―. Yo no dejo que me digan, de que soy o no, capaz de hacer, en especial un brabucón que no se atrevió a ser algo más que un estafador callejero.

El pelirrojo la miró en silenció por unos segundos, para luego declinar hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, y ver directamente a los ojos a su no tan alta receptor.

― Siento ser el portador de tus malas noticias, pero te soy sincero en lo que diré ―su tono de voz ya no sonaba hostil ni grosero, pero mantenía su tono grave―, muchos vienen a Ciudad Prismática creyendo que podrán ser lo que quieren, pero no es cierto… ―se levantó, pero siguió mirándola a los ojos―, tu solo puedes ser lo que eres… pelirrojo astuto ―se señaló a el mismo con una mano― y torpe pelinegra ―remató apuntándola ahora a ella.

― No me digas torpe…

― Claro, por eso estas hundiéndote en cemento…

Shijima miró hacia sus pies.

La razón por la que el pelirrojo no la había esquivado en un principio, no era porque quería escucharla, sino porque ahí acababa el camino, y empezaba la reconstrucción de la acera. Un par de constructores a lo lejas empezaron a expresar su molestia al ver que la Houki acaba de dañar su trabajo, hundiendo sus pies en cemento fresco.

― Jamás serás una policía de verdad ―dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a caminar, bajando de la acera, para seguir recto―, pero eres una agraciada oficial de parquímetros, tal vez te asciendan a supervisora algún día, no te rindas.

El rojizo no volteó a verla cuando dijo eso últimos, más alzó su mano a modo de despedida, para luego perderse entre las demás personas.

Con los pies en cementados, llegó a la entrada de su pequeño hogar temporal.

Con una bolsa pequeña de víveres en una mano.

Puso todas las verduras al microondas, para luego cenar sola, en su mesa pequeña de comedor, mientras tenia de fondo el ruido del viejo televisor que venía con el depa.

No pudo terminar su cena.

Los vegetales de la ciudad, eran plástico sin sabor a comparación a los frescos con los que había crecido en su natal Serranía.

Pero esa solo era una excusa, la verdadera razón de su falta de apetito, había sido su incidente con el pelirrojo.

Sin duda, le había estropeada su primer día.

Se negaba a darle la razón, mas ya había afectado a su pensar positivo.

Su celular empezó a sonar de forma incesante.

Eran sus padres.

Les respondió intentando cubrir su molestia.

― Oh, así que eres oficial de parquímetros, es genial ¿no crees? Así no tendrás una vida peligrosa, ya que ese trabajo no es ser un policía de verdad ―le expresó aliviado su padre, por el parlante.

― Si… tal como querías, padre… bueno, debo colgar…

― Tienes razón hija, esas multas no se repartirán solas, adiós…

Su madre más se despidió, para luego cortar.

Soltó un suspiro, para luego levantarse de su silla y desplomarse en su cama.

Cuando creía que su día no podía empeorar, sus vecinos de a lado, hicieron ruido con su música, hasta muy de madrugada.

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas y luego meses.

Incluso ser oficial de parquímetros tenía sus malos momentos.

Conductores molestos se quejaban de las multas que dejaba en sus autos.

― ¡Solo fueron cinco minutos de más!

― ¡Esto es indignante señorita!

― Que mala onda pelinegra, mis impuestos pagan tu sueldo…

Su trabajo de ensueños, se había vuelta una molesta rutina.

Pero una mañana cambió.

Un conductor la enfrentaba, negando a aceptar su multa.

― Señor, si tiene alguna queja, la puede presentar en la dirección de tránsito, yo solo soy una oficial cumpliendo la ley…

Los gritos a los lejos, los interrumpieron.

Una mujer exaltada corrió hacia ella.

― ¿¡Que haces ahí parada!? Me acaban de robar ¿Qué no eres policía? ¡Has algo!

Shijima reaccionó al escucharla sacándola de su modo tranquilo.

Pudo divisar al ladrón, que llevaba un bolso en su antebrazo, a un par de cuadras rectas, haciendo que las gentes a su alrededor se espantasen.

― Si ¡Sí! Tranquilícese señora ¡Yo lo detendré!

Se dispuso a correr, mientras se sacaba el chaleco naranja de parquímetros y lo arrojaba al aire, para aligerarse.

― ¡Alto! ¡Alto en nombre de la ley! ―gritó estando ya unos pocos metros del delincuente, quien se asombró al ver que alguien la perseguía.

Lo persiguió por varias cuadras, tumbando gente y todo lo que pudiese servir como barricada para darle ventaja contra la oficial, pero estaba esquivarlos todos los obstáculos.

Unos colegas policías se unieron a la persecución, en una patrulla.

― ¡Hey reparte multas, esta no es tu jurisdicción, deja el trabajo pesado a los expertos…!

― ¡Lo sé, pero quiero ayudar, jamás ganaré experiencia de campo si me detengo! ―expresó jadeante la pelinegra, mientras se mantenía corriendo.

La calle se achicó más adelante, siendo de un solo sentido, obligando a detenerse a la patrulla.

Los oficiales que salieron eran unos rubios fuertes, pero enormes, lo cual les dificultaba el paso, por el lugar tan transitado.

― Hum ¡atrápame si puedes cuatrojos! ―respondió este, al ver que aún le seguía la pelinegra, mientras cruzaba la doble vía, haciendo que varios autos colisionasen al intentar evitar chocarlo.

Varios de los coches se subieron a la acera, poniendo a los transeúntes que estaban por cruzar el puente que llevaba al otro lado, en un gran peligro.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una mujer joven con vestido elegante, y de cabello negro muy corto, no había visto el peligro que estaba sucediendo en sus narices, ya que iba cargada de cajas de compras.

Sin dudarlo, se desvió de dirección y se abalanzó hacia ella, para el que el coche que la iba a atropellar, pasara solo rozándolas.

Solo se percató de que la del vestido no estuviera herida, para luego seguir con la persecución.

Fue cuando se llevó una mano a la frente para tratar de acomodar su flequillo, que notó que se había herido la mano y sangraba considerablemente.

Aun así, no se detuvo.

― Esta bien, comprendo su preocupación señor Namikaze, pero debe esperar a que sea llamado ―le explicaba Chouji, el oficial regordete que atendía en la entrada del cuartel de policías.

El señor Namikaze era un hombre rubio, alto pero delgado, que mostraba una gran preocupación en su rostro.

― Ya llevan varios días, no puedo seguir sin saber nada de mi hijo ¿por lo menos lo están buscando? ―articuló medio desesperado, mientras apoyaba las manos en el escritorio de este.

Pero su charla fue interrumpida por la entrada llamativa de unos miembros.

Todos los que estaban por el lugar, se detuvieron, asombrados ante lo que sus ojos veían.

La novata Houki estaba escoltando a un detenido, quien llevaba un enorme chichón en su frente.

Atrás, le seguían dos oficiales regulares y una señora, que, según sus fachas, parecía una jardinera.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Porque la novata está escoltando a vuestro detenido? ―preguntó el corpulento castaño, mientras sacaba los papeles de registro.

― Porque es "su" detenido ―gruñó uno de los corpulentos policías, no tan contento―, ella sola logró capturarlo…

Ya en la oficina del capitán cenizo, luego de haber analizado la situación del robo.

― Así, que corriste más de veinte cuadras, cruzaste una autopista, salvaste a una transeúnte y detuviste al malhechor lanzándole la tabla de skate de un niño, a una distancia de diez metros aproximados…

― Si, así es señor.

― Solo para recuperar un bolso lleno de flores rojas marchitas…

― Bueno, no son solo unas simples flores rojas, señor ―se explicó la Houki, al ver que su superior empezaba a mostrarse molesto―, mi familia es especialista en plantas, y esta es una Magnoliophyta Rosaceae, conocida comúnmente como "sueño infinito" o como la llamamos nosotros los granjeros, la rosa mala de la familia… en fin, sin salirme del tema, es una especie muy cara y difícil de conseguir, señor…

― Veo que sabes mucho de rosas, Houki ―le interrumpió el cenizo con voz seria―, pero causaste conmoción en la población con tu persecución, en especial lo de la autopista, afortunadamente no tuvimos ninguna baja civil, pero los daños materiales son preocupantes, sin olvidar que no tenías permiso para ejercer como policía de captura…

― Pero señor, estaba en el lugar y momento justo…

― ¡Desobedeciste una orden! ―el cenizo se levantó de su asiento, molesto, mientras mantenía un par de documentos en folder, en su mano―, esto puede costarte tu placa, y una suspensión por no sé cuánto tiempo…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciendo pasar al hombre rubio que había visto en la entrada, seguido por el rechoncho castaño policía.

― Capitán Kakashi, se lo ruego, necesito saber de mi hijo…

― Disculpe señor Kakashi, el señor Namikaze me descuidó…

― Señor Namikaze, se lo dijimos antes, y se lo repito ahora ―el cenizo trató de calmarlo, ofreciéndole un asiento, pero el rubio se negó, sacando una foto de su chaqueta y mostrándosela a todos los presentes―, nuestros investigadores están ocupados, apenas haya un cupo, pondremos en búsqueda a su familiar.

― Él es mi hijo, se llama Naruto. Es un joven emprendedor que estaba yéndole muy bien en su trabajo como florista ―lo señaló con su dedo, en la foto. Donde aparecía, él, el mencionado y una mujer de cabello rojo, que se podría deducir que era la madre―. Luego de que mi Kushina murió hace años, mi Naruto es todo lo que me queda, por favor, deben encontrarlo…

Shijima no pudo evitar sentir pena y empatía por el señor.

A pesar de que ya tenía suficientes problemas, no dudó en ofrecerse.

― Yo lo haré, yo puedo investigar su caso ―soltó con firmeza.

El rubio al escucharla, se tranquilizó un poco, mientras la esperanza se volvía a dibujar en su rostro.

― ¿En serio? Gracias, muchas gracias oficial ―emitió mientras la abrazaba motivado.

― Discúlpenos un momento, espere afuera por favor…

Kakashi, empujó al rubio hacia fuera de su despacho, junto con Chouji.

― ¿Puedo saber qué demonios estás haciendo Houki? Estaba a punto de suspenderte, no puedes ofrecerte así porque sí, no tienes…

― Señor, que sé que está molesto ―le interrumpió―, pero por favor, no quiero pasar mi vida repartiendo multas. Sé que puedo hacer un gran trabajo, fui la primera de mi clase, en criminología, por no decir, en todas las materias escritas… solo deme una oportunidad, sé que puedo ayudar a este señor a encontrar a su hijo…

― No, no estas capacitada para ello. Y es mi última palabra― soltó serio el cenizo―. Ahora voy a abrir esa puerta, y le dirás al señor rubio que lo llenaste de falsas ilusiones, porque estas suspendida y no podrás ayudarlo….

―Pero, señor…

― Sin peros, Houki.

Pero cuando el cenizo abrió la puerta, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a alguien inesperado, hablando con el rubio y el castaño.

― Vice alcaldesa Hyuga…

― Me acabo de enterar que la oficial Houki, tomara el caso de hijo de este señor ―dijo la mencionada con su voz tierna y calmada que la caracterizaba―, el alcalde se alegrará mucho de ver que su proyecto, inclusión de colores, está dando grandes avances…

― Bueno, señora Hyuga, no es algo seguro aun… justo estábamos reanalizándolo y lo mejor sería dar el caso a alguien más experimentado, por lo capaz…

― Pero la oficial Houki es muy capaz, yo misma estuve presente cuando la vi graduarse con mención honorifica, solo hay que confiar en ella, estoy segura que no nos defraudará, además, ya envié la gran noticia al correo del alcalde, si me retracto, no solo se enojará conmigo, también con usted…

Lo que menos quería el superior Kakashi, era tener problemas con el alcalde.

Por un segundo, Shijima pudo detectar, como la vice alcaldesa le guiñaba un ojo a modo de confidencia, haciéndole notar que la estaba apoyando a propósito, para luego marcharse, acompañada del señor rubio y su colega castaño.

― Te saliste con la tuya, Houki ―soltó de manera fría el cenizo, mientras le extendía un expediente con una de sus manos, ya sentados de nuevo en su despacho―. Para informarte de forma rápida. La desaparición de este muchacho no es un caso aislado. Ya tenemos una docena de civiles que se encuentran desaparecidos y que han demostrado el mismo patrón de comportamiento antes de desaparecer, dejar todas sus pertenencias y gran parte de su ropa. Naruto, al ser el último reportado, no hemos podido asignarle a alguien, ya que todos los investigadores están cargando con una o dos búsquedas a la vez.

Shijima se mostró seria ante la noticia, aunque por dentro se encontraba emocionada al saber que estaba, por fin, tomando parte de la "dura vida" de policía que ella soñaba.

― Comprendo señor, y le prometo que no lo decepcionaré.

― Eso no lo dudo, porque si lo haces, te quitare tu placa de manera definitiva, tienes 48 horas.

― ¿Qué?

Fue lo único que pudo mencionar, antes de ser echada del despacho del cenizo, quien parecía contenerse la ira, a pesar de ocultar gran parte de su rostro en una máscara.

Se había metido en algo serio, prácticamente se estaba jugando el cuello por ese caso, así que dejó de preocuparse por lo negativo que pudiese pasar si fallase, para concentrarse en el folio que le habían entregado.

El documento estaba prácticamente vacío.

Apenas había una hoja, con la foto del desaparecido y algunos datos personales de este.

Se dirigió a la entrada de la jefatura, para ver si Chouji podía brindarle un poco más de información, al ser el encargado del cómputo y sistema informativo judicial.

― Claro, pero primero debes darme tu número de inspector ―le exigió.

― ¿Qué? No tengo un numero asignado como inspector, soy un extra que acaba de subir de cargo ―le explico esta.

― Bueno, si ese es el caso, tendrás que esperar a que se te asigne un número, ya mandé tu solicitud, no tardará en llegar, lo normal es de 48 a 72 horas…

― ¡No tengo tanto tiempo! Por favor ayúdame, me estoy jugando mi placa en esto ―le suplico la oscura, mientras le dedicaba una cara estresada y suplicante.

― Lo siento, pero es todo lo que puedo ayudarte, te informaré apenas llegue tu número…

Houki, se retiró viendo que era inútil insistir.

" _Piensa, piensa… siempre hay una forma de conseguir información" ―murmuró mientras analizaba la única foto que tenia del desaparecido._

Fue entonces que lo notó.

Naruto, había sido capturado en imagen, comiendo una golosina helada en palito.

Estaba segura que había visto eso antes…

Con el pelirrojo.

Dudó por un segundo de su deducción. Lo que menos quería, era volver a encontrarse con ese tipo desagradable, mas no tenía otra pista que seguir y el tiempo corría a su contra.

Por suerte, podía usar su pequeño auto de parquímetros, para transportarse.

Lo divisó a los minutos.

Como siempre, llevaba a su pequeño cómplice en su carrito de bebé por una acera.

Tomó aire y trató de relajarse, para luego abordarlo.

― Hola ¡Que tal! Si, otra vez yo ―lo saludó, deteniendo su auto.

― Pero si es la oficial torpe, un desagrado verla de nuevo ―respondió este, deteniéndose para variar.

― Hum, que gracioso… ―la oscura ocultó sus ganas de lastimarlo―. No, soy la oficial Houki y quiero que me ayudes respondiendo unas preguntas respecto a un caso…

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Te robaron un cono de multas? Te advierto que yo no fui ―le respondió, para luego empezar a empujar la carriola de nuevo.

Shijima volvió a su mini auto, para luego subir a la vereda, bloqueándole el paso.

― Mira cuatrojos, no tengo tiempo que perder, debo trabajar.

― Esto es importante señor ―dijo ella, levantándose de nuevo y cargando consigo esta vez una libreta y un lapicero para anotar―, creo que los treinta dólares que vas a obtener estafando a otros, no se irán.

― ¡Ha! ¿treinta dólares? Ganó trescientos billetes al día, enana ―le respondió un tanto indignado el pelirrojo, mientras apoyaba sus codos en el soporte de la carriola―, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, desde los trece. El tiempo es dinero, así que lárgate…

― Mira, sé que iniciamos con el pie derecho, aunque fue tu culpa, por estafarme ―objeto la Houki, mientras sacaba la foto del desaparecido―. Este rubio parecía ser adepto de tus clandestinos productos ¿lo conoces?

― Yo conozco a todo el mundo, boba ―argumentó el pelirrojo―, pero no pienses que te diré algo de lo que yo sepa, como todos aquí, tengo códigos…

La pelinegra, al ver que tardaría en disuadirlo, y lo que menos tenia era tiempo. Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

― Bien, haremos esto a tu modo.

En un pestañeo, la Houki puso un inmovilizador a una de las cuatro llantas de la carriola que llevaba el pelirrojo.

Antes de que este pudiese protestar, siguió con su plan.

― Señor Gaara, está arrestado…

― ¿Puedo saber el por qué? ―resopló con gracia y sarcástico, mientras apoyaba su mentón en una mano―. Herir tus sentimientos no es una opción válida…

― Por evasión de impuesto, claro.

Los ojos del pelirrojo, que hasta el momento se encontraban entreabiertos a modo de relajo, se abrieron de forma casi espontanea al escuchar esas palabras.

― Si, trescientos dólares al día, por trescientos sesenta y cinco al año, desde los trece, es decir una década ¿no? A no ser que seas más viejo… ―recitó mientras hacía operaciones en su libreta―, hacen un total de un millón, noventa y cinco mil dólares, ya sabes, a nosotros los pelinegros nos gusta la multiplicación, somos buenos sacando cuentas… y veamos ―sacó una copia de registro de impuesto― en este registro que encontré a tu nombre, reportaste que tienes declarado una importante suma de… cero. No sé si lo sepas, pero mentir en un documento federal es un delito mayor que se castiga con… ―sacó su libro de actas con información referente―, hasta diez años de cárcel.

― Es mi palabra contra la tuya, cuatrojos ―refutó el rojizo, tratando de mantener esta vez el, la compostura.

Pero, cuatrojos lo interrumpió, levantando su lapicera.

"Gano trescientos billetes al día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, desde los trece"

Se escuchó desde la grabadora incorporada que tenía su lapicero.

― De hecho, es tu palabra contra la tuya ―prosiguió hablando ella, al ver que lo tenía acorralado―, te daré la grabación si me ayudas a ubicar al individuo de la foto que te mostré, o solo venderás tus postres helados en prisión a partir de ahora… es una treta, tooorpe ―finalizó diciendo, mientras imitaba su gruesa voz a modo de burla.

Gaara se quedó en silencio.

En todos esos años, jamás la había fregado tanto.

― Estas atrapado jajaja ―rompió el breve silencio, su acompañante de la carriola, el cual se había mantenido callado hasta ahora, para salir de esta y empezar a caminar lejos de ellos―, caíste en su juego. Yo me largo a dormir a la camioneta, que te diviertas, viejo.

Shinki desapareció riendo, de la vista de ambos.

― Te escucho ―agregó Shijima, mientras lo miraba con una expresión de triunfo dibujada en su rostro.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


End file.
